Talk:Simurgh
Testimonials * Easily soloed as 75 THF/DNC with nothing special gear and 4 trusts. Trust: Shantotto II, Trust: Flaviria (UC), Trust: Amchuchu and Trust: Koru-Moru. 1/1 on trotter boots with TH3. -Khomi (talk) 05:49, November 25, 2017 (UTC) *Solo'd as a 75 BLU/DNC (with terrible gear & no merits) with four trusts: Trust: Trion, Trust: Apururu (UC), Trust: Lion II, Trust: Shantotto II. Despite some large mistakes (screwed up two solo-Lights due to trust interference, Shantotto pulled aggro and died at about 20%, forgot to dispel Feather Barrier a couple times) it was not overly difficult.--Idealist (talk) 14:09, June 12, 2016 (UTC) *Duo'd by two 75 THF/DNC and a trust party (PLD, WHM, BLM, BLM). Fairly easy, but trusts couldn't withstand the full fight. Trust summoner zoned twice to wipe hate and resummon trusts while the other THF/DNC held Simurgh. /DNC is useful for waking everyone up after Hoard Lullaby. *Triod with 75 Sch/Whm, 75 Thf/Nin and 75 Mnk/Nin. Main concern is Elegy. Ensure Thf has hate during Mighty Strikes and Perfect Dodge it. *Trioable by two jobs with Ninja Sub job and a Red Mage at level 75. *Trioable with Two thf/nins and a whm at 75, took 10 mins including pull *Trioed with 2 drgs/mage and a whm. Whm pretty muched paralyzed him and woke up drgs after they were slept. *3 Thf, RDM, WHM. Went down in ~ 5 minutes. *Killed with a PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM, NIN/WAR and a THF/NIN. Aided by a healer and DD NPC. Took about 17 minutes, was a easy fight, only problems when Lullaby went off or if I was shadowless after Stormwind. Kisukesama *Duo by a very skilled RDM/BLM and a well equipped DRG/RDM. RDM Chainspell at beginning of the fight and Blizzard III until Convert. Keep debuff (Frost, Bio II, Poison II), Paralyze II, and Slow II. DRG/RDM can hold hate by curing himself and hasted. RDM can rest and keep nuking every 30-60 secs. Fight took 17 mins (RDM died at 1% tho) Used to be able to solo this NM on THF with aid of NPC , but post Rage update it is nearly impossible to do so. *:* Trioable By 2 Skilled Sam/Dnc And A Merited RDM *Trioable by Thf/nin (me), Rdm/Whm and brd Rage timer was not an issue but I have capped feint merits and use sushi. Probably duoable by Thf/nin and Brd/whm now that they have haste as a subjob. If the Brd wears Mp gear he should have more then enough Mp to keep thf up after Giga or stormwind. * Easily soloed by 85 BST/DNC. Had Fellow out for enfeebles. Audacious Anna is absolutely necessary for this fight. Infrasonics makes it's evasion laughable and it lasts for several minutes. It also blocks Feather Barrier. Anna had 75% accuracy through the fight without any pet acc+ gear. Simurgh had capped acc vs my pet. Only needed one pet and 7 or 8 zetas. Used Smash Axe and Tail Blow to stun it most of the way through Mighty Strikes. Took 14 min. --Mike23 20:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * Same as above... Soloed a few times 85 BST/DNC Fellow is only lvl 59 but enfeebles stick well. AudaciousAnna's Infrasonics is amazing <3 Be sure to use Quickstep. Pretty smooth and quick fight. Go with 2 stacks of zetas just incase your pet starts having trouble hitting Simurgh towards the end. -- Azaezal from Odin * just soloed this as 90 DNC/SAM just took a while basic Dancer solo style fight Drain Samba III and Curing Waltz V add in Sekkanoki Wild Flourish Climactic Flourish Dancing Edge for great damage and its dead * It also can be killed with 99 pld/rng and 95 Thf/nin just defeated him like 5 mins ago thought i would post think it took a min he didnt even get to use his 2hr and was a tough battle but was accomplished. Also pld ran out of mp but had refresh up also kept regaining as long as thf had shadows and hate to buy him time to regain mp. we kick but lol enjoy and goodluck :-)world killablaze publish 2/29/2012 Put up a good fight, but ultimately failed to solo as a 99 THF/DNC. Used TP only for Curing Waltz III and occasionally Haste Samba (largely a waste thanks to Magic Finale). I also used an Elixir and an Icarus Wing. Got to under 10% then died. YbrikMetaknight (talk) 00:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Went back with help. 99 THF/NIN and 99 WHM/SCH, while 99 NIN/DNC mostly watched till near the end. Technically a trio, but I think we'd have no problems duoing on THF/NIN and WHM/SCH. Got TH to 10, no boots. YbrikMetaknight (talk) 00:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Rage Killed after about 17 minutes, after Mighty Strikes I noticed what I thought might be a slight boost (25%) in damage on meele but didn't notice an increase in defense or anything else. Perhaps 2hr just triggers an Attack Bonus? We'll be staticing so I will pay more attention next time and post results. --Ix'Sindri 04:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) If you wish to discuss Simurgh's Rage ability, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 11:38, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Just finished fighting Simurgh, and he rage'd after 15 minutes. This was timed by a RDM using conver @ the start, and then again when he got super haste. Also, he seems weak to Piercing damage. Anyone confirm this? --FFXI-Tyr 9:05, 14 February 2008 (AEDST) I can confirm that. Like all Rocs, and also all Birds, Simurgh is indeed weak to piercing damage by 25%, as are the other Roc type NMs. --Sfxsigma 06:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add that Simurgh can be Silenced, Slowed, and Paralyzed. Just tested this myself. --Priestbilly 08:32, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I think the rage time is 15 minutes, had seen it once. --Zcecil 05:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Fought him for around 18 minutes no rage, possible 15-20 minutes? --Majicked 22:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Personally I think this guy builds a gradual rage the second you claim him, at the start of the fight I could drakesbane for 1.5k+. Each drakesbane after that the damage slowly decreased, around 15 minutes it did 500 damage... then at 20 minutes i was unable to even hit for tp lol. Ravefighter2008 09:39, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :I believe the above comment is correct. As a BLU/NIN using Protectra V, a Tavnazian Taco and Cocoon, Simurgh was hitting me for 30-60 damage at the beginning of the fight. By 13-14 minutes in, he was hitting for 90-120+ with the same DEF increase. Likewise, his evasion only got higher as the fight progressed, severely hampering my usefulness because I could not use Sushi. Though Disseverment will put out epic damage on him, you'll have to really pile on the accuracy to have all 5 hits land on this one. :Also, he did not resist Stun from Head Butt, Slow from Filamented Hold, Paralyze from Sub-zero Smash, or Silence from Chaotic Eye without using any skill/magic accuracy gear. Presumably Poison II from Disseverment also landed, but it's hard to tell on a NM with such high HP. Unsurprising for a low level NM, I suppose. --Eremes 16:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Drops? When is the last time anyone saw the ingot drop? my group has killed this thing like 14 since trotter boots were added and have not seen the ingot drop once i think they may have removed it. i dont want to edit anything cause could just be odd luck so i thought id ask around here thanks (Generalramuh 19:42, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) The ingot does still drop, however it's a rare one.. I've only seen 2 ingots drop in over 25+ kills of Simurgh... Also, he does not only spawn in clear weather. I had also thought this for a long time, until one day he did pop in the rain.. so while it is rare, it does happen. I have since removed the verification tag on the ingot, and removed the "only spawns in clear weather" statement. --Mortisthenecro 22:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I don't know if they did some changes or the random number generator has stopped working or what, but in the last 5 pops the boots have dropped every time. Considering I hear people going 1/10 and 1/7 and such on it years ago, 5/5 seems rather insane... --Valle 12:45, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Ingot drop just now on the 17/06/08. --Millionsknives 16:16, 17 June 2008 (UTC). *2/3 Boots, 1/3 Ingot (4/2010) Vile Elixir is not a 100% drop. Just got boots, arcana breaker, and reraiser. http://i258.photobucket.com/albums/hh260/Tsuzee/img_20130117_061713_zps8b190407.png --Tsuzee 17 January 2013 Just wondering, since its a Rare drop, if both of you had the Vile Elixer, it may fail to drop Xphacter (talk) 13:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) spawn time My group observed it popping many times. It seems to spawn some of the time at the start of the window around 30 mins in. although more often than not it seemed to like to pop around the 2 hour 10 min to 3 hour mark. only occasionally did it spawn mid-window. 4/51 on boots. 1/51 on ingot. Minimum Crew required. A Ninja/Warrior, Ninja/Warrior and a Red Mage/White Mage MAY be able to kill in time. THF/NIN, THF/NIN, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM with decent gear can kill in around 15-20 mins. THIS GUY IS NOT SOLOABLE BY A THF, DUOABLE BY A THF AND A RDM OR TRIOABLE BY A THF SMN AND BLM. ^ Don't know wether that is a bad lie or just a unhumorous troll, due to the fact RDM/NIN can tank this and THF is ALL the DD you'll need, anyways... THF and BRD is an easy duo of course for people worth a shit and good haste setup and WS setup and shit, if a lone THF can't kill Sim with just him DD then your THF has some problems, get some more haste? Might want to use a Sushi +1. Last night I killed this with me war/nin(me), rdm/whm, rdm/whm and brd/whm, it was a long fight with only me DDing/tanking for the 1st 90% with the odd bliz3 from the rdms. I dont think a nin would do enough damage in 20 mins to kill it. Sixo 08:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) To give an idea of this guy's accuracy, he was missing one out of every 7 attacks on a Thief with over 370 evasion (Skill and gear, excluding traits and AGI) before the RDM's debuffs were applied. On the flip side, his attacks were fairly weak, hitting a MNK for 100 or so dmg, without a guard. Alaik 04:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Alaik Dec. 23 2008 ^He's proven to have over 90% ACC so no matter how much you try to EVA blink tank, it won't happen ^ Yep, that comment was added when the "High acc (Around 90%)" info still had a verification tag on it. Definitely need to just forget any evasion gear and go solid haste fulltime, not just for utsusemi casts. 03:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Alaik 03:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Alaik -Trioed easily last night with NIN/WAR THF/NIN RDM/WHM. THF equiped only farming gear due to rush to get to fight. Killed him roughly 16-17 minutes. Zelphan 10:40, 27 December 2008 -Easily tanked by a PLD/NIN with moderate gear. We did him as THF/NIN, PLD/NIN(me), RDM/WHM, SAM/WAR, finished in 8 minutes. He was hitting me for 65max unblocked and 25-30 blocked. I was easily able to never get hit and was never once healed by the RDM. Got Boots on first try. His double attack rate is at least 25%. Dropped 7.5k gil to each member. -Laughably easy fight as PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM, THF/NIN. Pld never went below 1k hp and only need own MP to cure himself. Fight takes about 10min, using atonement to speed up the kill. Roc might be a Mnk During my encounter with Roc eariler today, I witnessed as 3 of my attacks were countered by him. Since counter is a unique trait for Mnk type mobs, I propose that more data be collected into finding out if he might also be MNK, on top of BRD and WAR. ^ Maybe he used Retaliation? :p.. But as far as i know all Roc Type big bird NM's use BRD songs so hes most likely just a War/Mnk in that case. He hasn't shown any other signs of being a MNK, please remember this is an HNM and they tend to defy the rules which regular NMs and mobs abide by. Probably retalliation without chat log, or it could just be that its a unique trait for this mob that has the same effect as counter. This HNM has existed for a long time and there is no strong evidence to suggest a /MNK type. Duoable?! It says on the front page NIN and RDM can duo. I can't see how this is even possible considering the 15-20m rage timer. I think this info needs to be cleared out because it is obviously false. Trio, I can see w/ the right jobs. I'd say unless you're very well geared, take 4+ lvl 75s when camping this. ^^Trioed it easily last night with THF/NIN NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM, all of us had average gear except me the THF that was wearing a mash up of my gear sets because I was farming right before rushing to Simmy. Zelphan 15:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I had trouble with a whm, brd and me on thf. My gear's not great, but I have evasion out of the sky and the thing can hit me quite a bit and I struggled to hit him. I agree parties shouldn't wipe to him, but he is a challenge. Me and my buddy Duo'd this guy THF/NIN and DRG/BLU the fight took us about 11 minutes and was never close(I never did understand how parties wipe to this guy) ---- Can't say I've ever seen simurgh duoed, but I've trioed it with BRD/WHM, RDM/DRK, and DRG/RDM before in approximately 15 minutes. To get enough damage, we kept Bio II and Poison II on as well as requiem (if it stuck, it's been a while since I fought sim). Love halberd with enspells also helped tremendously. So yes, trio is very much doable, but duo I'm iffy on.--Almacien 19:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I've seen him duoed by NIN/WAR and RDM/BRD (for songs on earrings). Took 18 minutes. The ninja was -well- geared, usukane, denali, perdu/relic, the rdm kept up songs for earrings, and then cured now and again, kept up paralyze2, slow2, bio3, blind2, I don't have anyway to show this or prove it, basically if you have an amazing skill and gear, it is possible, I don't remember what food he had, he did over 1k in Jins though, probably 800-900 avg. Getting them off fairly common. --Siion 01:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC). ---- Duod him as DRG/SAM and WHM/SMN with ease, Both very well geared. Took around 10 mins to kill. ---- Doud no problem at 75THF Good dd gear and RDM. Rdm did not dd, just kept haste , enfeebs, and nuke towards end. Killed 10/12 mins. ---- Like Roc or any Rage NM, Zoning after 2hr will take it off/dying, so it isn't impossible if there's no one around to claim tho. Seem many times wipe to it cause of 2hr and another group/person claiming it when it was off. Solo Solo'd him about 7 times now. DRG/WHM can easily do this with the right gear/skill. AF2 head/Defense food/wyvern HP+ gear is necessary. And of course great timing. Simurgh hits for aproximately 80-120 dmg a hit with dmg taken-15% and 423 defense. It is a must to have some merits, and have good WS gear to hit high penta's. He always dies around the 15-17 min mark. Only real problem is mighty strikes. I died twice to him due to him double attack critting and blind vortex right after. It's an exciting fight and i doubt any other job can do this Solo. Coldovon 11:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I killed this a few times helping people with drg/mage. I tanked it for a while on a 3 man kill drg/blu, thf and rdm. I ate a taz taco. I am convinced a well geared drg/mage (best probably being whm to erase elgy)can solo this. Just make sure your wyvern is behind simmy so it doesn't get put to sleep. (Linkk Sylph server) Drop rate is higher than 9%. We have killed this 11 times and obtained 8 boots. Everytime with TH3 of course, but it still seems a little obsurd that it has the same drop rate as Octave Club and we've gotten boots almost every time. 8/11. Hmmm. ** And my LS went 0/25 on them, sounds like you got lucky. There's quite a large sample size on the layout, so I would guess it to be about accurate. Incidentally, gone 4/4 on Octave Club recently. Keep in mind SE rewards dumb luck, and I'm sure if you ask around you'll find someone who went 0/30+. I have seen him fought/fought him personally 48 times. I have only seen 5 drop. 8/11 is just pure dumb luck. --Dannick 00:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I have killed him recently about 20 times and it dropped the first 2 days and hasn't dropped since then when I was there and killed. In that time, I've seen D ingot drop 3 times which is apparently twice as rare as the boots. --User:Saithorx Feb, 2010 Post level cap raised above 75 With abyssea and level caps currently at 90, the game is changing, but this NM still has nice stuff like Trotter boots, with people low manning it even at 75, have people been able to duo or solo this at 90? Xyonblade 15:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) just soloed this at 90 DNC/SAM easy fight ... long but then anything a DNC solos is long fight Tiarnia 09:19, January 11 2011